


Tom Nooks gargantuas throbbing Man Wand

by IWantTomNookToEatMyAss



Category: Animal Crossing, Tom nook - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Play, Other, Piss Play, Vore, daddy - Freeform, getting railed by Tom nooks gargantuan cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantTomNookToEatMyAss/pseuds/IWantTomNookToEatMyAss
Summary: If you like Tom nook, you’ll love this
Relationships: Tom x y/n
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Tom Nooks gargantuas throbbing Man Wand

I sit in my room, bored as bat shit. The clock ticks away in the corner of the room while I play on my switch. I twiddle the red and blue controllers in my hand while watching Whitney sing in the plaza. My animal crossing village was almost complete, I just needed a few pieces of furniture to complete one of my beach areas. My favourite character had always been Tom Nook, he just had this sexy glare about him that always made me throb. The way he leeched money from me was so attractive, he made me feel like a sugar daddy, but he was just an all powerful, rich, god. I wanted very badly for him to take off his pants and let his gigantic horse cock fall to the floor. I imagined this scenario daily. Sometimes, if I was feeling really good, I would piss in a glass cup and pretend that Tom was forcing it down my throat. The warm sensation of piss gushing down my oesophagus made me incredibly stiff. I wanted very badly for him to tie me up and urinate down into my mouth. The switch screen became blurry as I thought about Tom. I refocused and looked at him and Isabelle working at their desks. 

The icy drink I had left on my desk began to condensate, leaving a ring of water around the glass. I notice to water start to ripple. Soon it started shaking and the water was bouncing out. I stared at the ground and prayed that it wasn’t another earthquake. I crawl to my bed and slither underneath the mattress. My heart pounds and I quiver as the ground Shakes ferociously. The ground seemed to shake in a pattern, maybe it wasn’t an earthquake. I sat still and listened. Thump thump thump thump. It sounded almost like... like large footsteps. I was terrified, the idea of a massive monster coming after me scared me shitless. I was shaking violently now. I could not control the tremors in my arms and chest. The ground shakes more and I decided to crawl out of beneath my bed and run for the door. I locked the door and stood still, staring at the blank wall next to it. I notice a lack of movement, the ground had settled and stopped shaking. The floor was silent and all I could hear was the creaking of the floorboards underneath my feet as I slowly walked backwards. A large object was in my way, I was stopped in my tracks and I was shooketh. I turn around to see a large, brown raccoon with black, Soulless eyes behind me. 


End file.
